battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Backstab
Backstab is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the United States Marine Corps against the Middle Eastern Coalition. The map was one of the most popular in the game because of its large size and use of many vehicles, as well as an interesting balance of air power versus ground power. Description "MEC forces have gathered to the south of a small village outpost to combat the threat from a newly established US tank base to the North. Mi-24 helicopters have been deployed in an attempt to counter the power of the US tank division." "A battle between MEC air and US ground forces for control of this strategically important location is about to begin. Control of the village Mosque will be key for both sides." Conquest Backstab has a total of seven bases on the map in its Conquest variant, with most located around the central village where the heaviest fighting takes place. Machine gun nests dot the town, while Stinger sites reside closer towards the US Base. This map is also the only Conquest map to feature civilian vehicles, both located closer to the MEC base. Equipment Bases 1: MEC Base The MEC Base is located at the southernmost point on the map and is the MEC's uncapturable starting point. It is located on a hill overlooking the town, with control points 2 and 3 residing closest. Two Akreps spawn on the dirt road in the middle, while two Mi-24 Hinds spawn on the two helipads, with the westernmost pad able to fix both of the helicopters when hovered over. An Ammo Crate and Medical Crate spawn near the radar trailer to resupply soldiers. The base is also defended by a KORD closer to control point 2 and a PF-98 just in front of the Akreps. Players will usually spawn in the tents around the base. 2: Supply Depot The Supply Depot is the closet control point to the MEC Base. When captured by the MEC, a BMP-2 will spawn just behind the flag. There are three KORDs defending the flag, with two facing the town, and one facing the dirt road leading towards the river. both an Ammo Crate and a Medical Crate spawn in the Depot itself on the second floor. Under USMC control, the point will instead spawn an HMMWV. Players will generally spawn in and around the Supply Depot building. 3: Edge of Town The Edge of Town control point is another flag located closer to the MEC base. It spawns both a Civilian Car and a Civilian Truck no matter which team controls it. There is also a KORD on the second floor of a building next to the bridge, overlooking the plaza on the other side of the river. The Ammo and Medical Crates are located near the flag itself, and the Civilian car, while a Repair Station is located by the Civilian Truck. Players spawn in the area between the Repair Station and the flag where the resupply crates are. 4: Mosque The Mosque control point is the central flag on the map and the one that will be fought over the most. When controlled by either team, it will spawn an HMMWV for the USMC or an Akrep for the MEC. There are two sets of resupply crates located at this base, with an Ammo and Medical Crate located within the Mosque itself, and another pair located next to a building north of it. Three M2 Brownings are located about the area, with two overlooking the plaza and river to the south, and the last near the trenches and the Anti-Air Base. Players will spawn throughout the town on the northern side of the river. 5: Town Hall The Town Hall is a fairly unremarkable control point as no vehicles spawn near it, but it is straight down the road from the US Base, meaning it can be captured quite easily. It is also located near the artillery strike-calling Command Computer, residing in a damaged bunker next to an Ammo Crate along the road to the US Base. 6: Anti-Air Base The Anti-Air Base control point is the closest flag to the US Base. Aptly named, it spawns an M6 Linebacker (when controlled by the USMC) and two Stinger sites. There are two sets of resupply stations near the base as well, with an Ammo Crate, Medical Crate, and Repair Station located behind the west Stinger, and another pair of crates towards the other end of the trenches along the road, near the Command Computer. Under MEC control, this base will spawn an Akrep instead. Players will spawn in the trenches and near both Stingers. 7: US Base The US base is the northernmost point on the map and is the USMC's uncapturable starting point. Two HMMWV's and two M1A2 Abrams tanks spawn here. A full set of resupply stations is located near the Abrams tanks while two Stinger sites will help keep the enemy Hinds at bay with one located in the rear of the base, and a second located at the front on top of a two-story building. Players will spawn in one of the many tents scattered about the base. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of Backstab takes place only within the town on the map, closing off the surrounding area and the US and MEC bases. Equipment Bases 1: MEC Base The MEC spawn near their flag on the south side of the river located at the Edge of Town control point. They have two Civilian Trucks and a BMP-2 at their disposal to grab the enemy flag and defend their own. Resupply crates are located near the flag as well. 2: US Base The US spawn near their flag located where the third M2 Browning is located at the Mosque control point from the Conquest variant. The USMC have two Civilian Cars and an M6 Linebacker to counter the MEC and capture their flag. Resupply crates are located near the Mosque. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat